Written in the Stars
by Independent Angel
Summary: Serenity and Atem's friendship is filled with arguments and fights, and they're fed up. But Serenity begins receiving letters from a gentleman named Yami, and she thinks she's falling for him. Who's gonna tell her they're the same person? Yami x Serenity


**Written in the Stars**

**Summery:**

_**Serenity and Atem's friendship is in a rough start. Everything they do is filled with arguments and disagreements, and they've had enough. Serenity is fed up but starts receiving letters from a gentleman named Yami. Sooner or later, she finds herself falling for him despite the fact that Atem is trying to apologize for everything he's done. **_

_**Who knew they were the same person?**_

**Chapter One: Unbelievable**

The fourteen year old Serenity Wheeler fled from yet another argument of the day. Her hands were clutched into fists, turning white from the ferocious grip she maintained through the entire fight. Her eyes stung with tears, her mouth lightly biting her lip as she tried to calm down. How was it possible that her brother had such a friend? Sure, she'd admit that he acted different whenever Joey, Yugi, Tristan, and Tea were around; but somehow, after Joey had introduced them, they just didn't get along.

"Serenity; get back here, now!" Joey had called, running over to his little sister. For a sixteen year old, Joey wasn't exactly what Serenity would call 'fast'. Despite that fact, though, he eventually caught up to her, trying to stop her as he overheard the latest argument that Atem and Serenity had.

"He is _unbelievable!_" she hissed, her hands clutching to her bedroom door. "Just because I'm four years younger than _he_ is, he thinks he's far smarter than I am!" she yelled, her voice irritating Joey. He would've corrected her that he was at least five thousand years older than her, but he kept quiet. It was a constant fact; for some reason, Atem and Serenity just didn't get along. They'd fight for the smallest thing and end up having a huge argument. Last time, it got so bad; Yugi was forced to jump on his back to restrain him from yelling even louder.

"You two are blowing this all out of proportion," he sighed, rolling his eyes. "You guys were fighting aboutthe _French Revolution_. Who has fights about _that_?" Joey demanded loudly. Serenity ignored him, opening the door wide.

"I actually tried being nice to him this time; but no! Your friend had to go strict and Ancient Egypt on me, telling me how wrong I was about the timeline of the French Revolution!" Serenity screamed out. "Why do you even hang out with him?" she suddenly asked, crossing her arms and turned around, facing her brother. He didn't dare come in, not when she was this angry. Joey had cleared his throat.

"Because…" he started, trying to think. "Atem's not the same when he's with us. I don't know what with it when he's with you," he sighed, leaning against the door's post. Serenity huffed, heavily sitting on her bed now as she tried harder to calm down. She breathed in deeply, slowly exhaling. Throughout the moment of silence, Serenity couldn't help but remember how the argument had gone and how embarrassing some parts had gotten.

_"The French Revolution started in the year 1789; it was officially stated when the storming of Bastille was completed. Some causes of the revolutionary ideals were because of inflation, over taxing, and feudal laws. During this year, King Louis the Sixteenth called the meeting of the Estates-General –"_

_"I thought it was King Louis the _Fourteenth_," Atem had suddenly interrupted, flipping through the channels in the TV. He barely looked interested in Serenity's homework, but he looked eager for yet another debate. She, though, had no intention in fighting again. Serenity huffed, slightly irritated by his inaccuracy._

_"King Louis the Fourteenth was his grandfather," Serenity stated simply. Atem had given her an odd look as Serenity continued to write down a few more notes from her textbook. Atem shrugged, his eyes bored. _

_"You better be sure," he coughed. Serenity glared lightly towards his gaze and tried to continue writing. "…because the Fourteenth sounds correct." Serenity huffed, taking the textbook from her table and shoved it in front of his face. He looked startled from the book in front of him, but mostly because Serenity was so easily agitated from his comment._

_"You wanna bet?" she asked, her green eyes flaring. "But then again, I should never harm Your Majesty," she mocked taking a step back and returning to her work. Atem, though, didn't take that as light-hearted as she did. It was odd; he always knew that Serenity was a quiet, shy person. But whenever they talked to each other, it was like they got on each other's nerves and could even bring it out to a fight. _

_Atem had glared at her, too. "Take that back," he demanded, standing up. Serenity stood up, too. Their eyes glared over at each other, looking into one another as Serenity couldn't help but blush lightly. Her fists, though, were rolled and tight. Her eyes finally flared into lividness, and Atem knew she was mad._

_"How about I give you two options; you can walk out that door with your dignity and most of your hair, or we can just duke it out here and you'll have to face the embarrassment that you could've avoided!" she dared, their faces very close to each other. Atem obvious never backed down from a challenge, especially coming from a small fourteen-year-old. _

_"How about I tell you that those are big words for someone who's going up against who's a champion in Duel Monsters," he threatened. Serenity rolled her eyes in complete annoyance. Her so called innocence had now disappeared and was even prepared to punch him if he went too far._

_"I'm not talking about Duel Monsters," Serenity argued. "I'm talking about an actual fight. Then again, you might've just gotten pampered, haven't you?" she teased, crossing her arms as she turned around. Atem seemed taken aback that Serenity was quick for insults. Well, this is what probably happens when your older brother happens to be Joey Wheeler._

_Atem cleared his throat. "Why don't you just drop it," he suggested. He later added with a rougher tone, "You know I'm right, anyway." Serenity suddenly flared back her anger and could've cross-punched him right there._

_"I have a better idea; DROP DEAD!" she shouted, pushing him back to the couch. Surprised, Atem glared over and saw that she had taken his remote. Chasing Serenity, he saw her run down the hall, quickly avoiding Yugi and Tea. Atem quickly ran passed them, his eyes focused on the young girl._

_"SERENITY, GET BACK HERE!" he screamed, seeing Joey pop out of a door, having to avoid his sprinting. Serenity protested, saying that she would give it back when he would admit that he was wrong. But obviously, she was against Atem. He _never_ backs down nor admits he was wrong unless for special circumstances. But he would never in his life admit that he was wrong to Serenity. With his refusal, Serenity hid the remote and scattered around the house._

_Atem quickly wrapped his arms around the little girl, lifting her light and caused her to squeal. He demanded for the remote and said he'd squeeze her even tighter if she didn't return it. Serenity huffed, kicked him on his leg. Atem groaned, letting go of Serenity as she bolted out of there, the remote suddenly falling from its hiding spot as she passed._

_"I have it back!" he exclaimed, his voice hoarse. Atem suddenly looked down, seeing that the belt that carried his Duel Monsters cards were open. Serenity had cackled from a far distance, and he knew at once that she had taken his Dark Magician. "SERENITY, GIVE IT BACK!" he screamed again, chasing back after her. Serenity refused, ready to insult him yet again._

_"If you really want it back, you'll have to run much faster than that!" she taunted, giving a few evil giggles and jumped above obstacles. Atem was fed up with her, with her insults, and with her stealing. Seeing Serenity run down the hall, Atem gave a sly smile and chucked the TV remote out of his hands and trying to hit the girl. _

_Unfortunately for Atem, it hit Joey straight in the face._

Serenity was left in her room, her brother leaving her later as he was now ready to scold Atem. Sighing now, she closed the door and went over to her desk. Opening the small wooden drawer, she pulled out a letter that was given to her earlier that day; one being placed at her locker. Calming down now, Serenity pushed away the though of Atem's argument against her and how much they detested each other.

She had only received three letters from his mysterious person. Just yesterday, she figured out that his name was Yami, and that he, too, went to Domino High. She tried searching for him but alas, no avail. He was so kind towards her, always complimenting her. It was odd for him to say, though, for the thought that he didn't know exactly who she was. She wrote back, though, the two communicating in a very peaceful way. It was a way for her to get away from all the hectic events.

_Serenity,_

_It's good to hear that you're doing well. I, myself, have not. I've been stressful so far; lots of school work to finish and other extracurricular events going on._

_You sound like an amazing person. By your previous letter, it sounds as if you can be both quiet but energetic. I can understand how easily irritated you are, but – I hope you don't mind – what is causing you to become annoyed?_

_With love,_

_Yami_

Serenity had smiled, now relaxed as she had taken a new pen out of her pencil box. Taking a new sheet of paper, she placed the note in front of her as Serenity day dreamed of the possibilities of how he could look like.

_Yami,_

_My older brother, Joey, has a friend who can really irritate me. Earlier today, I was trying to finish my French Revolution homework and he starts questioning my answers. It's annoying, and he even tried to hit me with a TV remote; he hit my brother's face instead. From all his other friends, I've heard he's a great person, but right now I'm not seeing it. Tea, a friend of mine, tried to explain that guys' act weird around girls, but then again aren't guys always like that?_

_Here's a questionnaire:_

_Favourite Colour:_

_Hobbies:_

_School Subject:_

_Favourite History timeline:_

_Time of Day:_

_Sport:_

_Two words to describe you:_

_Favourite number:_

_I know, it's a little random. Good luck in school!_

_Xoxo,_

_Serenity_

She sighed, folding the piece of paper and placing it inside an envelope. She gave it a little kiss, still day dreaming on how it was. But to her dismay, three knocks were heard coming from her door. It interrupted Serenity's thoughts, and she was once again irritated.

"What?!" she screamed.

"I came to apologize," Atem said, his voice muffled from the door. "I'm sorry I almost threw the remote at you…" Serenity sighed, wanting him to go away. He kept rambling on but she didn't bother to listen. She began coming up with questions; how to Yami look like? Was he as nice as she thought he was? He seemed like a decent person, unlike someone she could mention. As Atem's voice finally disappeared, Serenity placed the envelope to her backpack.

She was so going to find out who he was.

**PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
